the_boogievefandomcom-20200213-history
Full-Tilt Boogie
Full-Tilt Boogie ''is a novel published by b.d. bush in 2012. Overview ''Full-Tilt Boogie tells the story of JC Kingman and Chase Damour, two lifelong friends whose lives take a tumultuous turn when JC becomes a billionaire by winning a national lottery. Characters Chase Damour: Chase is the narrator of the story. He is a frustrated writer, struggling to find his voice. He and JC have been best friends since they were children. Chase has a history of substance abuse. A number of failed relationships have left him deeply cynical and guarded. JC Kingman: JC is Chase's best friend. Divorced and desperate, when JC becomes a billionaire by means of a national lottery, he sees it as a ticket to ending his single status once and for all. His interest in companionship, however, takes a decidedly hedonistic turn as he quickly realizes any and all of his fantasies are easily attainable with the new fortune at his disposal. Honey White: Introduced into the story as Ethan Twaddle's assistant, Honey and Chase take a quick liking to each other and become a couple, a situation that Chase is not entirely comfortable with. Jessica Bell-Kingman-Jejeune: JC's ex-wife. Jess and Chase have never gotten along. She shows up, newly separated from her second husband, just after JC wins the Superlotto. Her initial plans toward reconciliation have to get through JC's paramour of the moment, Candy, first. Candy Snatch: Candy is first encountered by the boys at the club Aphrodite's, an unnamed woman at the bar who spurns JC's advances. Later, she is revealed to be a dance at the strip club Pink. She quickly becomes JC's lover and partner in unabated hedonism. Eventually she becomes friend and romantic rival to Jessica. Chase disapproves of and dislikes her immediately and thoroughly. Clint Haggard: Rodeo star turned actor, Haggard is the star of the very popular TV show, The Sheriff. Along with his matching trailer park debutantes The Darlin's, he shows JC a thing or two about leading a life of debauchery. He also sends the Superlotto drawing, and the presentation of JC's winnings on live TV, into a tailspin along the way. The Darlin's: Clint Haggard's personal entourage. Two big-haired, scantily-clad, none-too-bright hangers-on, one of whom JC has a dalliance with. Senator Frank Gambino: Senator Gambino is a fairly influential U.S. Senator with a somewhat shady past and reputation. He is the mastermind of the Superlotto. Agent Winters: A FBI Agent investigating discrepancies surrounding the Superlotto. He reveals himself to have a sadistic nature, and is obsessed with the idea that Chase and JC are somehow involved in fraudulent activities. Arsallah: A boy who runs across Chase as he hits bottom. Arsallah and his family let Chase travel with them back to their homeland of Bouga-Bouga, where, Arsallah promises, Chase can find answers to all his questions. Papabobo: Actually, he's just Papa; Bobo is his pet goat. A mystic who lives at the top of Mount Bouga-Bouga. Chase seeks him out as his life unravels. Ethan Twaddle: Ethan is JC's lawyer and financial advisor. Diego: JC's chauffeur. In a relationship with Ramon, the gardener until something unexpected comes between them. Ramon: JC's gardener and Diego's boyfriend. Mrs. O'Shaugnessy: JC's housekeeper. Ill-tempered on the surface, but a wealth of Irish wisdom beneath. Floyd: A friend of JC's, a security guard from JC's former place of employment. A total perv. Big Mo: A friend of JC's, a security guard from JC's former place of employment. Moad Ochnod Fuqua Al-Khan: JC's former boss. Known as The Ayatollah. A complete, thorough and unrepentant prick. Irving Schwartz: Chase's agent. Patrick: Proprietor and barkeep of The Blind Horse, a tavern that Chase and JC frequent in Ireland. The place where Chase's meltdown really begins. Sara: An old girlfriend of Chase's, who did irrevocable damage to his heart and attitude. Everett Twaddle: Ethan's father, a local attorney of some note. Plot Summary JC Kingman and Chase Damour are lifelong friends who share an apartment somewhere near Chicago. Upon the launch of the Superlotto, a national lottery that is the brainchild of Senator Frank Gambino, they buy tickets like millions of other Americans. JC, however, becomes the first winner of the multi-billion dollar jackpot. A trip to Washington, DC, is required for JC to collect his windfall. There they meet Senator Gambino, and Clint Haggard, a former rodeo star who is now the star of a highly-rated television show. Haggard provides a blueprint for the type of hedonistic lifestyle that wealth and fame can provide and JC, despite finding Haggard to be a complete buffoon, eagerly partakes. He takes in a stripper named Candy Snatch as his live-in lover, and eventually his ex-wife, Jess, arrives, creating a complicated love triangle that JC exploits fully for his own self-indulgent, pleasure-seeking benefit. Chase, meanwhile, struggles to overcome a nasty case of writer's block and fights mightily to avoid committing to a relationship with Honey White, assistant to JC's lawyer and financial advisor. Things begin to collapse when an overheard conversation leads JC to throw Candy out, and take a turn for the worse when an FBI Agent shows up at the door, indicating that Gambino has scammed the entire nation and disappeared. The agent, an Inspector Winters, also strongly implies that he believes JC and Chase are somehow involved. In spite of a threat / warning for them to not leave town, that is exactly what they do. They embark on a sojourn to South America that culminates in the quite accidental discovery of Gambino, in hiding as a waiter at a beachfront resort. This serves to reinforce Winters' suspicion of the boys; when they subsequently run into him at an airport, their plan to return home turns into a diversionary flight to Europe and a trip that lasts months. Over the course of this trip, JC takes on a succession of lovers, while Chase struggles with his separation from Honey, unsure of what he feels and how to deal with it. Eventually, JC tires of the life he has been leading, finding it ultimately unfulfilling. They agree to return stateside, but upon their arrival, Chase does not find Honey waiting for him as he expected, sending him into a tailspin. He returns to Europe and embarks on a journey of self-destruction, a drug and alcohol-fueled frenzy that ends with him in a pile of trash somewhere in Asia. A chance (?) encounter with a young boy leads him on a trip to the distant land of Bouga-Bouga. He is told that if he only ascends the great mountain there, Mount Bouga-Bouga, there he will find one who can answer all the questions that trouble him so.